The present invention relates to high speed automatic film cartridge loading machinery and more particularly to an improved method and means for inserting an interwound film and backing paper scroll into a two-piece hollow cartridge.
The method and means of this apparatus are improvements upon prior automatic machinery, such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,364,552, 3,457,627 and 3,712,553. The apparatus and method of these prior patents was particularly adapted for handling hollow cartridges which were opened for loading by a one direction relative movement. The improved method and means of this present invention adopts the automatic method for differing cartridge design and also improves the machine timing and control operation using programable logic channels.
The machine has a stepped turret or head support which mounts a plurality of similar cartridge loading heads and which moves the heads successively to a series of work stations. At an initial station, the closed but unsealed cartridges are fed into the heads. The turret then carries the heads to spaced operating positions. The heads open the cartridges and present them to scroll transfer positions, scroll detecting and attaching positions, cartridge closing and sealing positions, winding and torque test position, and marking and unloading positions. Means including a resolver and a programable logic system are employed at the several stations for timing and for initiating and for checking the various operations at the loading positions.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for the high speed and automatic loading of film cartridges.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a film cartridge loading method and apparatus for loading two-piece cartridges which are opened and reclosed by manipulating the cartridge halves in two directions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved control means for an automatic cartridge loading apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a cartridge loading machine wherein various related operations are controlled by a programable logic controller and where a number of timing and testing and position sensing signals are utilized in the logic program for controlling the machine operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved electronically controlled cartridge loading machine incorporating an interconnected resolver, electronic limit switch, and programmed logic control.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved control system for an automatic film cartridge loading machine incorporating a programable logic controller with a separate logic package for controlling the timing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically indexing cartridge loading machine incorporating an interconnected and synchronized resolver for timing control.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.